


Drift Away

by Uncomfortable Duck (ScreamingJuiceBox)



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Fluff with a Sad Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingJuiceBox/pseuds/Uncomfortable%20Duck
Summary: They were friends, and that was always enough.If only Robbie had realized earlier friends wasn’t enough
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Robbie Shapiro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	Drift Away

**Author's Note:**

> I rushed this ending. But! I’ve had this idea for a while and would love your feedback

They met in third grade. It was a chance meeting, with Robbie sitting alone as always. Everyone was doing homework or playing games, just being children. But not Robbie. Never Robbie. 

It seemed weird that a new kid would be drawn to him and his rabbit, and yet sitting in front of him was a boy he’d never seen before wearing a smile. 

“Why are you all alone?” An innocent enough question, yet it made something in Robbie flinch. Maybe just an automatic reaction to being talked to.

Robbie answered with a shake to his voice, cautious of being ridiculed again. “Just am, no one ever sits with me.” As a response, the new boy scoots closer to him.

“I’m Beck.” The boy says with the biggest smile Robbie’s ever seen. “I’ll sit with you. Who’s your friend?”

“This is Barry.” Robbie proudly hold out his purple rabbit. “Say hi, Barry.” He moves the rabbit back and forth and mimics him saying hi. “And I’m Robbie.”

Beck laughs. “Does Barry talk often?”

Robbie nods. “It’s why a lot of people don’t talk to me. When I grow up I’m going to be a, um-“ he pauses to think of the word. “Well, working with puppets.”

“Ventriloquist.” Beck helps him. “That’s a cool dream. I’m going to be an actor.” 

Robbie just sits in awe at the obviously very smart new kid in his class, silently hoping to be best friends.

They spend the rest of the day playing and talking, and being a friendship that Robbie has always dreamed of.

——

On his birthday in 7th grade, Robbie was left in his house without parents. Just like normal, so he doesn’t know why he’s surprised. 

Luckily, Beck was there. He always was. And he brought ice cream cake. They ate it without cutting into it, just straight off the plate.

“I can’t believe your parents forgot. They’ve always sucked, but it’s the one day a year they’re supposed to at least pretend to care.” Beck goes on while Robbie nods thoughtfully.

“They did get me a present,” he admits, “I’ve just been too scared to open it. Last year they got me socks. Who knows what awful thing they got me this year?” He scoffs, taking another bite of cake and motioning to the wrapped box sitting by his bedroom door.

Beck let’s his wheels turn for a bit before coming up with a solution. “Why not open it?” Before Robbie could retort, his friend continues. “If it’s awful, we sell it and get you a good gift. If it is good? Well, perfect!”

Robbie nods, crawling from his place on the bed to grab the box. He returns, sets it on the bed between him and Beck and taking a deep breath. Beck takes Robbie’s hand and rubs it, nodding encouragement.

It only takes ripping half of the paper off before Robbie is squealing like a little kid. “Beck. Oh my god, Beck! Look!” And there, sitting in between these two good friends, was the key to everything Robbie had ever wanted.

“Is that a ventriloquist dummy?” Robbie nods excitedly, ripping open the box and holding the doll close. 

“It’s the one I’ve wanted since 5th grade. I can’t believe they remembered.” Robbie is unable to contain his excitement, laughing and falling on the bed.

Beck just looks at his friend with a smile, glad his birthday isn’t completely ruined. “So, what are you gonna name your new friend?”

Of Robbie knew. He’s known since he first saw it in stores. “Rex.” 

“And what about Barry?” Beck motions to the purple stuffed animal Robbie has been using as a mock puppet for years. Robbie looks, and with a smile picks it up with his free hand, shoving it toward Beck.

“I want you to take him. As a thank you, for always being there for me. And being the one person that never called my dream dumb.” Beck just smiled at that, nodding solemnly.

Beck spend the rest of the night watching Robbie doing stand up with his new dummy and laughing along.

——

Freshman year was right around the corner, and Beck ran to Robbie’s house to tell him the good news. 

“Robbie! Robbie, guess what!” He bursts into Robbie’s room and finds him working hard at his desk. 

His curly-haired friend just lifts his head, ready for the news. “My parents said I can audition for Hollywood Arts! I’m going to get to act!”

Robbie just tilts his head. “Hollywood Arts?”

Beck rolls his eyes playfully, giggling at his friends naivety. “It’s this really cool school that specializes in fine arts. They help the kids get gigs and stuff.” His face lights up in a different way and he snaps his fingers. “You should audition! We can go to high school together, won’t it be great?”

Robbie shakes his head. “I’m not creative like you, I’m not an actor. How would I get in?”

Beck just points at Rex. “Hello? No one else I know can make a dummy talk like you. It’s the perfect thing to use. And once you get in, we can sign up for theatre classes together and I’ll be your partner and help you learn to act.”

So, I with a smile and a nod, Robbie agrees, always ready to follow Beck to the ends of the earth. 

——

And so, they both get into Hollywood Arts. But with a new school, comes new challenges. The main challenge being Beck’s new love interest. A mean-spirited girl named Jade West.

Robbie wasn’t sure why this girl rubbed him the wrong way. The other people they met were wonderful. For once, Robbie had more friends than just Beck and it was great. But Jade.

Jade made Robbie mad. Not just the way she scared everyone around her, or the way she always patronized Rex. Seeing her interact with Beck shook Robbie to the core and he didn’t know why.

Not until he overheard an argument between the young couple. They were in the theatre room and Robbie was sitting just outside the door, waiting for Beck like he would do for the rest of their lives. 

He hears quiet shouting inside and leans closer to the door, straining to hear Jade’s voice.

“I just don’t get why he always has to hang around.”

“Robbie is my oldest friend, I’m not going to tell him to leave just because you don’t like him.” Beck’s voice comes clear, and if he wasn’t so upset that he was the subject of the fight, Robbie would have been over the moon that Beck was defending him.

“He’s a freak, Beck! Can’t you see that?” Jade’s voice comes clear as day. “He always has that freaky puppet and he follows you everywhere.” Robbie looks at Rex, shaking his head at the situation.

“He’s not a freak! He’s talented. It may seem weird to others, but he’s a great guy. And one of my best friends.” Robbie half-smiles at Beck’s defense of him. 

“Who you like more, dude?” Jade’s getting angrier, and Robbie knows it’s going to over soon. “Him or me.”

“Don’t make me-“

“Pick, Beck.” She annunciates every word now like it’s riddled with poison. 

“Fine, Robbie.” Beck doesn’t even hesitate. Jade storms out, not even noticing that she hits Robbie with the door. Beck walks to follow her, and sees his friend just staring after his girlfriend.

“Robbie, did you hear that?” Robbie just shakes his head and sprints away. Beck tries to follow him but the kid is just too fast. He presses his back against the wall and slides down, his hand covering his face.

——

Of course, Beck eventually found his old friend. Robbie was hiding in the black box, crying and hugging his backpack close on the ground. Beck comes up and touches his shoulder lightly, spooking his friend.

“W-what do you want?” Robbie sniffs out.

“I’m sorry. Jade didn’t mean what she said, you’re great.” Beck tries to comfort him, but Robbie isn’t having it.

“She’s right, Beck. I am a freak. Who wants to play with puppets for a living? Who makes that their dream?” Robbie is spiraling, and Beck can see it. 

He grabs Robbie’s face and makes his friend look him in the eyes. “You aren’t a freak. You’re Robbie, and being a ventriloquist is a part of you. One that if you lost, I wouldn’t know who you were. Who is Robbie without Rex? Just another kid at Hollywood Arts.”

Robbie smiles. Beck pulls him into a hug and they sit there for a few minutes. Slowly, Robbie starts to realize his issue with Jade.

He holds onto that moment for as long as he can.

——

It takes Robbie until he sees Beck and Jade kiss to really understand his problem. Cat holds him when he cries that it’s too late, he should have realized sooner.

Because it all started on that faithful 3rd grade day. He fell in love with his oldest friend after too many birthdays his parents forgot. 

He fell in love as Beck told him about the amazing new school they should audition for together.

And now, he had to watch his love kiss a girl. And slowly drift away for two years.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank youfor making it this far! Feel free to comment! I love them


End file.
